Smile
by MsRainey
Summary: Yuffentine. Some Cloti. YuffiexVincent. The years past and people change.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: Another romance story between Yuffie and Vincent. I can't help it, I love them almost as much as Cloud and Tifa! _

-

-

-

-

-

The 26 year old hurried through the darkened streets. Her child resting in her arms while she raced for shelter. There it was, the church. The flower girl's church. Her daughter whimpered from the fierce wind.

"Shh Emi." The mother told her. She entered the church. After all these years the water was still gleaming. The reflection of the moon dancing in the pools of water. The young mother set her five year old daughter down and took off her own jacket, wrapping it securely around the child.

"Mama?" She questioned. "Won't you be cold?"

The woman chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Don't be silly. I'm a Ninja, remember? Besides, I wouldn't want my baby girl to freeze into a popsicle now, would I?" Said girl smiled tiredly.

"No. G'night Mama." Kissing her daughter again, she whispered her a goodnight and softly sang her to sleep. When she was sure that her Emi was in slumber, she carefully put her on the wooden floor, and then headed toward the water.

She had named her daughter Emiko, since it meant Smile in Wutainese. Smile. It was such a beautiful word. And the Planet needed more of them.

_Hello Aeris. _She smiled slightly before wrapping her arms around herself, to keep from shivering. _I hope you've been watching over Cloud and Teef... I hope their not upset that I haven't been in touch with them after I left. _She put her face in her hands and sighed deeply.

A year after the Deepground fiasco, she left her home with the Strife's to return to Wutai. Leaving them with no note, letter, call, nothing. She had to return and marry.

The man she married was named Ken Aki. They had been close friends as children, but nothing remotely close to romantic. She had taken the liberty of marrying him. Her heart was broken anyway.

During her pregnancy, she had begged her father to keep it private. Few knew of the Princess' daughter. A month before she had Emi, Ken had died of a sudden heart attack.

She left Wutai after her father remarried and had a son. She was 24 and left with her three year old daughter to live in Kalm for a while. About a week ago, however, she saw Barret. Luckily, he didn't see her and she stayed hidden. After seeing him, she realized how much she had missed them.

Staring at her reflection she thought of all the changes that had occurred to her. She now had long hair, down to her waist, but still looked young for her age. Thanks to Emi, she definitely had more of a womanly figure, and Leviathan be praised, she had satisfactory sized boobs.

Hearing her daughter whimper, she quickly turned her gaze from her reflection and hurried over to the child, and wrapped her arms securely around the small frame. She looked like her father. Emi had her mother's violet eyes, but had inherited Ken's blonde hair.

Tomorrow, she would worry of what was to come. Right now, she just clutched to her daughter tightly.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't FFVII_

_A/N: Thank you to those who are faithful to this Fic! R/R please!_

-

-

-

-

-

Yuffie clutched nervously to the still sleeping child in her arms. According to her PHS it was only 5:00 in the morning. She must have looked ridiculous to early birds, walking up to the front of 'Seventh Heaven' then walking away, before walking back.

She sighed angrily to herself. How difficult was this? It was harder than she previously imagined. Hoisting Emi in her arms, she raised her fist, ready to knock, then chickened out and lowered it. She turned to walk back to the Church before the door swung open.

She turned around quickly, seeing Cloud at the doorway holding a bag of letters and packages. Looks like he was still a delivery boy. He looked the same as well, just a bit older. His eyebrows scrunched together, not really believing that she was there on the steps of his wife's bar.

She bit her lip, and hoisted her daughter up once again. "Hey Cloud." She spoke. His brows shot up. He looked at the girl and then at the woman.

"Yuffie?" He asked. She nodded, and turned her head slightly.

"Uh, yeah, I just came to say hi, so, hi." She turned around but a gloved hand grabbed her upper arm. Cloud turned her to face him. She noticed in relief that he didn't look angry.

"You're staying." He pulled her inside then brought her up the stairs. She eyed the extra bed longingly. Sleeping on floors for the past few days could do that. Yuffie carefully tucked Emi in, kissing her on the cheek. "I love you." She whispered.

She turned to Cloud and he saw the exhaustion in her eyes. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes. "Sleep now. I'll take the day off and tell Tifa." He looked over at the little blonde girl then back at the female that he thought of as a little sister. "You've got a lot of explaining to do Yuffie."

She grinned lazily. "I know Chocobo butt." Her grin faded and she looked down. "I'm sorry for leaving you guys... How is Zack?"

He scratched the back of his head. "He's good. Just celebrated his 6th birthday last month. Denzel and Marlene are doing good too." She smiled.

"What's her name?"

"Emiko. Emi for short." He nodded and crossed his arms. "Where's her father?" She closed her eyes and took a breath.

"He died. I thought we were going to talk about this later."

Cloud's arms dropped to his sides. "Fine." He looked at the window. "Just don't leave." Yuffie hugged him then crawled under the covers and pulled Emi close to her. Ah, a bed felt so great!

Cloud closed the door, checked on the children, and went to inform his wife about the news of Yuffie's return.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you reviewers! I really need reviews to continue, so R/R! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII_

_A/N: I might not be able to update as fast as I usually do since I have my mijo to take care of and I'm moving into a larger apartment. Yay! Thank you reviewers!_

-

-

-

-

-

"Mama?"

Yuffie groaned and pulled a pillow over her head. She heard a giggle before her ears were muffled. Grinning, Yuffie threw the pillow off and grabbed a shrieking Emi into the covers. Too distracted with laughing uncontrollably, the mother and daughter didn't notice mahogany eyes watching, beaming.

Tifa was still upset at Yuffie for what happened earlier in the years, but the scene she was witnessing was just too adorable to not be happy about. When Cloud had called the others earlier, he had a hard time trying to convince Vincent to come over.

Tifa frowned. Why wouldn't Vincent want to see Yuffie in the first place? She noticed they had become close friends after his demons were released... It just didn't add up.

"Mama, Ms. Lockhart wanned us to go down and have breakfast with her. I told her yes." Emi said playing with her mom's hair under the covers. Yuffie smiled, closed her eyes, then got tackled.

"Mom! You're not apposed to go back to sleep!" Emi giggled. Yuffie stuck her tongue at her then frowned. Emi cocked her head to the side at her mother's change of face.

"Tsk. You need a bath Emi." Her daughter pouted. Cloud came up beside Tifa watching as well. It was a sight to see the girl- no, woman- act so mature. Well, sort of.

"Mooooom!" She didn't like when she took baths, cause that meant that her mom would have to brush her hair afterwards. And Yuffie brushed hard.

"Nuh uh. You need a bath. AND, you need to brush your teeth cause you have stinky breath." Her daughter laughed and pointed at Yuffie.

"You too!" Yuffie mocked offense. "Me?? I do not smell!"

Yuffie crawled out of the bed and looked at the clock. 12:34PM. Wow, she had slept all morning! Well, who wouldn't after traveling a long week and a half? She went to walk out the door but jumped when she saw Tifa and Cloud there.

"Holy Gaia! You guys scared the shhhhhhhhh- heck out of me!" She checked to see if Emi heard her slip of language. Luckily, she didn't.

Tifa crossed her arms and looked at the younger woman with pursed lips. Yuffie looked at Cloud for some help to break the ice, he just shrugged lightly.

"Okay, let me just get Em cleaned up and fed, then I'll give you the whole enchilada. Is that okay?" Tifa's frown lifted slightly and she nodded. Cloud looked at Yuffie.

"You get cleaned up too."

-

-

Yuffie looked up from finishing her daughters braid and turned her around to face her. "Alright, now, no getting into trouble, go play with Denzel and Marlene, and Zack. Capeesh?"

The girl nodded while smiling. "Kay Mama." Zack grabbed the girls hand and pulled her toward where the other children were. Of course, they weren't children now, they were teens. Denzel was 19 and Marlene was now 17.

The years sure had gone by. Yuffie had been bombarded with questions from the two teens, asking about her marriage and her child and why she ran away when every one thought that she disappeared. Shelke had changed dramatically as well. She actually aged into a 26 year old also. And Yuffie had to admit that she was very beautiful. Apparently she was dating Reeve.

Cloud, Tifa and Shelke all sat around her, waiting for everyone to arrive. She had never felt so nervous before. What if some of them didn't forgive her for leaving like that?

It's not like she had any sense at that time. All she wanted to do was runaway. Get over her heartbreak. Get over him. Damn that man! The bar door swinging open brought Yuffie back to reality. Noise and curses were thrown about.

"Where the fuck have you been girl?"

"You got some explainin' ta do!"

"Aye, it's the lass!"

Yuffie looked at everyone and caught the pair of crimson eyes staring at her. She held her head high and greeted them politely. "Hello everyone."

Cid scoffed and pulled a cigarette out, while the rest of the gang propped up chairs around her to listen to her explanation. Vincent, however, crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. He looked different as well.

His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and he was wearing a black shirt with black pants. No cape, thank gawd. His claw wasn't on either, just a glove.

"Don't give us this fuckin', hello, shit! You know how god damned worried all've us were!?" Typical Cid, cussing every syllable. Shelke walked to Cait Sith and put him on her lap while she sat directly next to Yuffie.

Playing with the pocket of her shorts, Yuffie wondered if it was a good idea that she came back. "Well," She started; Emi decided to run in and interrupt her, however.

"Mama! Look!" Her daughter said running to her, seemingly too excited to notice the others in the room. There was a collective gasp and a curse, which Yuffie glared to the person at. She looked at Emi's cupped fists. Her tiny hands opened and revealed a butterfly slowly spreading its colorful wings, fluttering.

"A butterfly! Just like your name! Can I keep it!? Please Mama?" Yuffie sent an apologetic glance toward Tifa, getting a small smile in return.

Yuffie sighed and picked the child up. "I don't think you should keep it Emi." The girl frowned and her eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Well, if you keep it, how will it be able to go back to its family?" The girl cocked her head to the side. "What I mean is, this butterfly should be with the other butterflies that it loves, not in a box, alone. Don't you think it would want to be free?"

Scrunching her brows together, and nodding in acknowledgment, she responded, "You're right Mama! I'm going to go set it free right now!" She kissed her mother's cheek and jumped off her lap, noticing the group of people.

The child smiled widely. "Hi! I'm Emiko. My Mama calls me Emi though. What are your names?" Yuffie rubbed her temple. Her daughter was just as loud as her and was not a bit shy. Everybody introduced themselves to her and she ran outside to release the bug.

When Emi was out the door the group turned their gazes on her once again. She inwardly groaned. This was going to be a very long night.

-

-

-

-

-

_Thank you reviewers! Love you all!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII

A/N: It's been foreeeeeeeeeeever! Sorry, doing the best I can! Thank you reviewers! R/R!! Sorry if there's some bad grammar or punctuations, it's late and I'm exhausted. Please enjoy!

-

-

-

-

-

"Mama!" Emi came in crying interrupting Yuffie's explanation.

She jumped out of her seat and ran to her daughter. "What's wrong!? Are you hurt?" Zack was standing next to her looking down and holding Emi's hand.

"I'll get the band aids." Denzel said, now walking up the stairs. Yuffie lifted her daughters dress only to reveal a deep cut that was dripping blood out of her knee. Being a very calm but paranoid mother, Yuffie gently lifted the dress over her daughter's shoulders so fabric wouldn't stick to the cut. She made a mental note to buy shorter dresses for Emi. Zack blushed and went to stand by Tifa when Emi stood practically naked.

Yuffie lifted Emi into her shoulder's and went to the bathroom and started to rub some alcohol on it. To her surprise someone handed her a band aid from over her shoulder.

Emi sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. "Hello Mr. Vinnent."

He chuckled. "Hello Emiko. Are you feeling better?"

"Yup."

Yuffie felt her heart thudding hard against her chest. This was the man who had completely broke her heart and had completely ruined her hope of any romance.

"There." Yuffie forced a smile. Too bad her daughter was too smart for her own good and could see right through her.

"Mama," She said, wiping a betraying tear from her cheek. "You're crying."

Yuffie grabbed her daughter's hand gently and pulled her into her arms. "I'm crying because I'm so happy that you're feeling better. Now, it's time for your nap."

Yuffie could practically feel Vincent's red eyes boring into her skin.

"Can you tell me the story of the Princess and the Vampire?" Emi asked innocently. Yuffie didn't need to see that Vincent was surprised at the request. Also, she was just mortified that her daughter was just too much.

"Not today sweetheart."

Tifa led them up the stairs and she tucked Emi in a light blanket and headed back downstairs. Cid was sitting with Barret, Reeve and Shelke, while Nanaki sat next to Cloud and Tifa. Vincent merely went back to his spot on the wall.

"Anyway," Yuffie began. "Where was I?"

"The part where you left and didn't feel the need to tell anyone! Plus you brought a fuckin' kid with you!" Cid yelled.

"Hey!" Yuffie snapped, slamming her hand on the table, startling most people in the room. "Don't ever call her kid. Or brat. Her name's Emi, got it?" They all nodded.

"The day I left I was a wreck. I couldn't stand being here anymore. No offense to you all. It wasn't your guy's fault." _Well, most of you anyway. _"My father sent me a letter saying I needed to be married so I went back to Wutai and married Ken Aki. I got pregnant and kept it a secret for most of the time. One day Ken had a sudden heart attack and left Emi fatherless. She's too young to even remember him, but I just know it will affect her later in the future. So anyway, Godo remarried and had a son. A new heir to the throne, thank gawd. I took Emi and we lived in Kalm for a while. I saw Barret one day and freaked out, and decided that... Emi needed a family."

Yuffie took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "I know this is probably asking too much," She started getting teary eyed. "But, I just want Emi to grow up having a normal childhood. Run around and just be a kid. She's so mature for her age. But... I'm just asking if you'll all be apart of her life. I mean, you don't have to be apart of mine if you don't want to, I could find some place to live close around her-"

"Yuffie," Cloud interrupted. "We're here for both of you. You'd better earn to live with it."

Cid grunted and wiped his eye, then nodded. Yuffie smiled at every single person in the room, including Vincent.

"Thank you." And for the first time since Emi was born, Yuffie had a smile that stretched across her face glowing with happiness.

-

-

-

-

-

Thanks again!


End file.
